


[Podfic] Back in the Day

by sophinisba



Category: The Wire
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon Queer Character of Color, First Time, M/M, Male Character of Color, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: marina's story read aloud: "A little snippet about Omar's past."





	[Podfic] Back in the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back in the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37710) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TheWire/Back%20in%20the%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 1.0 MB | **Duration:** 2 minutes

  
---


End file.
